


Summer Break

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Jason Dixon - Fandom, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15403758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Spending the summer in Ebbing you get a summer job at Ebbing Police Department and soon realize that you fell for officer Dixon...





	Summer Break

You’ve been in Ebbing for five weeks now visiting your aunt to get away from the big city madness.  
Studying the law you were exhausted from the courses and exams which you had to pass the last months.  
You enjoyed the first weeks of your holidays lying on the porch and enjoying the summer sun.  
After two weeks you got bored and decided to do something and maybe ear a bit of money too, since you constantly struggled with your financial situation.

“Try your luck at the Ebbing Police Department”, your aunt said one day. “Mrs. Taylor told me they need someone to replace poor Mrs. Jenkins, who broke her leg.”  
“What job is this”, you asked less than thrilled by the thought of working for the police.  
“She’s doing office stuff, telephone, emails, I actually don’t know exactly”, your aunt answered.  
“A secretary job”, you raised your eyebrows but the next second you over thought your reaction.  
Well, maybe this was an opportunity to earn money easily and without wearing yourself out, since Ebbing was a small and quiet village with nothing going on most of the time.  
“Yes, thank you, I will check this out”, you said finally and planed to visit the Police Department just the next day. 

Since then three weeks went past and you were sitting at an office desk inside Ebbing Police Department.  
It was a stress free and quiet job as you expected. Most of the time you answered the phone, wrote emails or helped the officers with their reports.  
Your colleagues where friendly and attentive and you felt pretty comfortable being the new one.  
Especially officer Jason Dixon made it his business to take care of you and familiarise you with the working procedures at his station-house. Since the chief was on holidays, officer Dixon kept the things running currently.  
He was always interested in what you did and helped you any time you needed support.  
Initially you were thinking he didn’t trust you and would keep on following you watching your every step, preventing you from screwing things up. But as you got to know him better you realized he just wanted to help and support you, for he really was a likable and charming guy.  
As the days went by you more and more had to admit to yourself that you were fatally attracted to him.  
But since you didn’t notice any advances from his side you decided to stay nonchalant for now.

One late afternoon you stayed longer at the station-house because you had just started to work on the evidence data base and you didn’t really come to terms with it by now.  
Officer Dixon was sitting at his desk hammering on his keyboard.  
“Umm, officer Dixon”, you said and looked up over your monitor.  
He started a bit and looked at you slightly baffled. You really could imagine he was so bound up in his work, he didn’t even notice you were still there.  
“Yes”, he said and straightened himself in his chair.  
“I think I just wrecked this program”, you said with eyes wide open.  
He smirked standing up and walking towards you.  
“I don’t think so. Let me see”, he said and leaned down positioning his one hand on the backrest of your chair and the other one on the table.  
“No, you didn’t”, he said after a while. “You just have to get the settings, right.”  
He put his hand onto yours guiding the cursor to the right button.  
You started a bit at his touch but left your hand where it was. His hand on yours felt deadly amazing and you felt your heartbeat going faster.  
“Now I think it will work better”, he said after fixing the settings, leaving his hand still on yours.  
You turned your head and looked at him. He was really close and you could hear him breathing calmly.  
“If you want I can help you tomorrow if you have difficulties with this data base”, he said and looked you in the eyes, still resting his hand on yours. You thought you felt him stroke it with his fingertips very subtly but it could just have been in your imagination.  
“Yes, I’d love to”, you answered, looking deep into his eyes, realizing the next second that your answer was maybe a little bit too enthusiastic.  
He smiled a bit and you noticed that doing this his whole face lightened up and his soft green eyes started to sparkle.  
Oh man, you thought, head over heals….head over fucking heels…  
You lowered your gaze and looked at his lips and he imperceptibly came closer.  
The urge to place your lips on his was enormous. You felt your were blushing and you slowly and very reluctantly turned your head away from him towards the monitor again.  
He slowly moved his hand. He didn’t put it just away but rather tenderly brushed it with his fingertip until he reached your wrist. Only then he removed his hand entirely from yours and straightened himself again.  
“Ok, I thinks that’s enough for today”, he said and stroked the back of his head.  
In this very moment you only imagined standing up gripping him by his collar, placing your hands on his neck and kissing him forever.  
“Pretty late already”, he looked at his watch. “It’s quitting time I guess.”  
“Yes, your right”, you answered. “Time to go home.”  
“Can I give you a lift, maybe?” He asked rather shyly and looked at you expectantly.  
“Yes, thank you. This would be very kind of you.” You turned of the computer and stood up.  
“Ok, let’s go.”

While driving you were talking a bit about your course of studies and your life in the city.  
First you felt a bit awkward for you still had the urge to be close to him, touch him and feel his skin. But after a while you felt more comfortable and enjoyed just talking to him.  
Fifteen minutes later you arrived at your aunt’s house and you unfastened your belt.  
Before you got out you thanked him for the lift and wished him a nice evening.  
You closed the car door and headed to the porch.  
“(y/n),” you heard officer Dixon calling.  
You turned and looked back to the car. He was standing in his open car door looking at you expectantly.  
“Yeah”, you answered.  
“Would like to have lunch with me tomorrow”, he asked with slightly raised eyebrows.  
You smiled and your heart dropped.  
“Yes, sure”, you answered smiling brightly. “That would be very nice.”  
He smirked and nodded getting back into his car.  
You stood there grinning until he drove away around the corner of the road.  
Turning around glowingly and started to walk light-footedly to the house.  
It wasn’t just a figment of your imagination, you thought.  
The next morning you spent in front of your computer learning how to deal with the data base.  
Officer Dixon was sitting by your side tutoring you and giving you hints and clues now and then. But most of the time you were just talking and laughing about this and that.  
“Oh, you see this”, he suddenly said and pointed to the screen. “This pretty little warning always pops up when you try to delete a data set which you really should NOT delete.”  
“Heavens”, you said startled. “I knew I would destroy this program eventually.”  
He smirked.  
“Maybe I should stop distracting you”, he said quietly furling his eyebrows a bit.  
“Are you flirting with me, officer Dixon”, you said jokingly. Not jokingly at all.  
“Yeah”, he answered. “I think I am.”  
Your breath went fast and your yearning for him was making you dizzy. He was looking at you with a steady gaze moving from your eyes to your lips and back. So it just flowed out of your mouth when you softly said:  
“I think I have to go downstairs to the storage room. Looking for some files. In five minutes, I guess.” Your voice was nothing more than a whisper and you felt your heart hammering against your chest and your blood pulsing in your veins. Your own words let the heat spread through your body and you realized your cheeks where flushing red.  
You stood up and left him sitting at your desk. 

The storage room in the basement was nothing more than a little dusty chamber like room filled with boxes of files and documents.  
There you stood holding on to one of the shelves with diverse thoughts spinning around in your head.  
Maybe he didn’t get what you wanted from him? Maybe he didn’t even want to make out with you? Maybe….  
You heard the door open and saw Jason stepping inside closing the door back again.  
Promptly he headed towards you and you too stepped up to him.  
Your bodies collided against each other and his mouth landed on yours firmly. He pushed his tongue immediately into your mouth gripping into your hair. Your hands went to the back of his head, your fingertips slightly scratching his stubbly hair. His tongue in your mouth felt tremendously and your hands couldn’t stop stroking his head, his neck and his cheeks pulling him in closer while you kissed him frantically not getting enough of him. You gasped as he pushed you to the back of the room until you reached the wall.  
His lips wandered to your neck as he pushed you against the wall rather roughly, hungrily kissing every spot of your throat. He gripped your butt and lifted you up a bit pressing his hips against your lower body.  
You felt his hardness through his pants and without thinking too much you put your hand at his bulge and started to stroke it firmly.  
He moaned deeply against your neck and placed his lower arms on the wall tracing the soft skin on your neck with his tongue.  
Your arousal almost made you go crazy so you started to unbuckle his belt.  
He removed his lips from your neck and looked at you. You didn’t stop to fumble at his belt so he started undoing your shorts pulling them down eagerly together with your panties.  
You let them fall to the ground and kicked them away.  
Jason with one hand grabbed your butt and with the other he placed his hard cock on your entrance.  
With one hard push he entered you breathing raggedly and starting to fuck you with hard thrusts.  
Although you were so ready for him his eagerness made you whimper a bit. You held on to his neck placing kisses on his temple.  
At this he slowed his pace down and brought his face to yours looking into your eyes.  
Now his movements became really slow and tender while he kept his eyes on you.  
He felt so good inside of you and you started moaning quietly pulling his head closer.  
He started to place tender kisses on the corners of your mouth still rocking his hips in a moderate way against yours.  
You placed your hands on the back of his head and started kissing him more eagerly since you already felt your orgasm building up inside of you.  
His sudden softness felt unbelievably pleasurable and you enjoyed it to the fullest.  
“I wanted to do this since the moment you entered the station”, he whispered into your mouth.  
He sped up his pace a bit again and his one hand went up squeezing your breast.  
“Me too”, you sighed.  
You felt your walls tighten around his cock.  
“Jason, I’m coming”, you hushed.  
At this his thrust became deep and intense and you felt his cock twitching.  
Wave by wave you felt your orgasm come down over your body.  
His lips had not left yours for the whole time and he sighed deeply against your mouth as he too climaxed a few moments later.  
Although his initial roughness had turned you on badly this sudden tenderness was way more enjoyable. In a way it showed you that this was not just a fuck for him but that he really cared for you.  
After you recovered a bit he held you close against his chest placing kisses on your forehead.  
“Do you still want to go to lunch with me”, he asked.  
You giggled silently and looked into his eyes.  
“Lunch and dinner and breakfast tomorrow morning, maybe?”, you asked smirking.  
He just smiled and pulled you back to his chest.


End file.
